


A destiny changed of the blade and shield: voltron AU kidge

by Wolf16moon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Honerva good, Katie is a fairy, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf16moon/pseuds/Wolf16moon
Summary: What if honerva wasn't corrupted by the quintessence?After securely hiding the blue lion on earth, honerva along with Keith's Dad raise the future Red paladin.  The same night that Krolia leaves a star falls revealing a star fairy, who happens to be Keith's soulmate. After his father's death when he was six, Keith and Katie, the future red and green Paladins, are brought up by their aunt honerva.A few years go by, Keith and Katie never went to the galaxy Garrison for fear of Keith's galran side being discovered. Now exactly one year after the supposed pilot error on the Kerberos Mission. keith and Katie along with honerva suspect that zarkon and the galra empire have something to do with the missing pilots.Their theory is confirmed when one of the pilots crashes down to earth, screaming about the galra and Voltron. The three waste no time in taking action. But what the three weren't expecting was a bunch of Garrison officers chasing them, two garrison cadets and the  pilots ex joining them. All while Keith is in galra form and Katie actively using her magic.How will these changes, change the outcome of the war?
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt Holt/Romelle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Things to know about the book

I know I know, not the first chapter... But this may be important for you guys to understand this alternate universe/AU.

1\. Keith can shift from his human form to galra form at will or if strong emotions take over.

2\. Katie can turn into almost any mythical creature and her normal eye color is going to change in to green. **I was thinking about how I could change pidges appearance to show that she isn't related to the holts and this popped into my head. Plus Green eyes would suit her. At least in my opinion.**

3\. Keith and Katie know about the blades of marmora thanks to honerva telling them stories that Krolia told her.

4\. Keith and Katie can sense one another's True emotions.

5\. These two also know the existence of the war that is going on in space as well as Voltron and the galra.

6\. Katie is in no way shape or form related to Matt or Sam. **(sorry)** and pidge is going to be referred to as Katie in this story.

7\. Some of the characters might be ooc since this is going to be an alternate universe after all.

8\. Allura along with a few other people aren't really going to trust Keith only Katie, the red and green lions not to mention honerva are going to trust him.

9\. I won't be doing every single episode of the series. After all this is an AU, and what would be the fun of just adding a few changes here and there?

10\. There will be Keith X pidge (Katie) Matt X Romelle **hey don't judge me! I think they will be pretty cute together!** Shiro X Adam **because having Shiro get together with somebody that we've never seen that much interaction with just doesn't make any sense! Screw you season seven and eight! Only a good chunk of season seven lives in my universe! As for the rest...You do not exist in my universe!** Allura X Lance, lotor X oc **look at the text below for more information.**

11\. Lotor is going to have a redeeming arc. **I didn't enjoy how the writers just brought Zarkon back Only to have him killed by Lotor. Oh and I am going to be shipping him with an OC. I mean come on! They should've done a Zuko redeeming Arc. instead of having him stab Team V in the bath! But noooooo... They had to go with The collected come villain going insane towards the end plot! Things were going Great, lotor could've at least told them about the Alteans in the first place! And he could've treated the alteans a little more differently. I'm going to be changing that, don't worry. Many of you might not agree with my choice but hey if you don't like what I am putting into my story then don't read.**

12\. Adam Will be joining team V on their mission so there will be practically three adults and four teenagers. **I read a Voltron story somewhere were Adam join the team except with my own i'll be shipping different characters.**

13\. Queen melener, alluras mom Will be in the story as well along with coran and some special guest later on, which will be OC's.

Well then people that's all I have to say. Enjoy the story. And on a sidenote there just might be mentions of child abandonment and abuse involved in this story later on.  
I just love any kidge story that have the two either having a hybrid galra kit or adopting one. 

So yeah be on the lookout for that.


	2. The blue lion, the Future paladins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you please make it an introduction on how honerva ended up being with Keith and Katie.

Honerva looked up at the stars. It felt like a lifetime ago ever since she and Krolia, the now pregnant galran mother, had crash landed on a still young planet called earth. Although it felt even longer ever since her husband... Zarkon had been corrupted so many years ago. At first she had gone along with him pretending to be corrupted by the quintessence field... Then she realized that her husband was too far gone for her to save.

"Honerva? are you coming inside?"

The white haired altean scientist looked behind her to see Krolia standing in the doorway. She immediately stood up and exclaimed. " you should be in bed. You're almost 7 earth months pregnant for galra sake."

"I'm pregnant, honerva." She side exasperated

"exactly! I don't care if you crash landed on this planet just to protect the blue lion! You're going back to bed." She huffed

Krolia raised an eyebrow. "Which I did... May I remind you that you were also aboard the ship."

She stood up and walked inside the small shack. "Now get back into bed before your mate begins to worry." She hissed quietly

" hold on," Krolia stopped in front of the closed door. "I... Decided to leave once the babies born."

Honerva's Golden brown eyes grew wide. " B-but why? Don't you want to raise your kit? Don't you want to be part of there life?"

Krolia nodded tears streaming down her face. "As much as I want to I can't... not while the war still going on. Besides the humans will start asking questions sooner or later. You are able to hide your ears, but I can't. I want you to stay here with my mate and if something ever happens to him then... I want you to take care of my kit."

" should I tell them about the lions... of Voltron and the war?"

Her ears twitched as she contemplated the question. " yes... just in case they find the Blue paladin." She took a deep breath and side again. "Tell him everything about me, the blades and especially of the war."

Honerva bowed her head. "if that is what you wish... Wait _him!"_ She whisper yelled her head shooting up.

"Shh... Yes, _him_ motherly instincts. wait a minute, you're giving me that _look._ you're hiding something aren't you?"

Honerva smirked "maybe..."

" come on, out with it." she demanded

The altean Woman placed a hand over the female galra's stomach and smiled proudly at her friend.

" I didn't know when I should tell you this, but I am able to sense who the next paladins of Voltron will be. And your kit will be... The red paladin..."

Krolia's eyes grew wide she was lost for words. "You... you mean... My son..."

She nodded then her eyes narrowed. "Wait... I-i don't believe it... He'll become the black paladin later on!"

Krolia thought she might give birth right then and there from the shocking News. "I... I think I should go to sleep... Good night..."

She nodded and walked to her own bedroom. Honerva lay down on the bed staring up at the wooden ceiling for a wild. Then she turned her head facing the stars that were shining brightly out of her window. The stars showed up above but there was one particular star that caught the alteans attention. It was a pretty green star that stayed in the exact same position every night for the last seven months.

It was abnormally bright and she could clearly see the green color with her own two eyes without needing a telescope. Honerva knew what the star actually was. It was a star fairy and by the looks of it, it would fall down to earth soon. If the brightness wasn't any indication. Star fairies were known to be very rare and for one to have a soulmate was even rarer. She knew without a doubt that this star would be the green paladin in the future.

Honerva could feel it, she could also feel the other paladins on earth, but barely. Some were young, while others haven't been born yet. She closed her eyes with a soft smile on her face knowing that there was hope in the universe.

* * *

**Two and a half weeks later~**

**At night**

Honerva's eyes snapped open. Something had woken her up. She sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, wondering what could've possibly woken her. Then she heard a barely contained scream of a mother going into labor. She shot out of bed and grabbed a medical kit that she luckily managed to snag out of the newly repaired ship.

She ran out of the room skidding to a stop as she forced the other bedroom door to opened. Krolia was panting heavily gripping her husbands hand so tightly that honerva thought she might break it. After a time she managed to lessen the grip that Krolia had.

" I thought you said the baby wasn't due until another few weeks?"

"Hybrid or not babies wait for no one." Honerva replied to her friends husband. "Now let me get to work."

The soon to be father nodded and walked out of the room. He looked back before reluctantly closing the door behind him. It took nearly 6 hours, but it was worth it in the end. A new baby boy was born. Honerva threw herself on the couch staring out at the desert sunrise for a minute, before closing her own eyes in exhaustion. She was giving the couple some alone time with the baby and... Some privacy for Krolia to explain her plans to her husband.

She knew that galra babies needed there mothers milk for around a month before they no longer needed it. It would just be one more month until her good friend had to go. Honerva Side sadly, it was going to be hard saying goodbye but she had a feeling that she'd be seeing Krolia sometime in the future.

She looked up as the small family walked in. Krolia's husband having a sad, but understanding expression. 

" so what did you decide to name him?" She asked

"Keith, Keith yorak blaze Kogane." Replied Krolia

Honerva gave her friend a _really look_. "Yorak?"

" we won't be putting it in the birth papers, but technically that is his full name." Responded ash.

" I feel sorry for him." She muttered

" hey..."

There was a moment of silence before everyone burst out laughing.

"So, Who wants breakfast?" Ash asked once they were done.

* * *

**One month later~**

It was a chilly Texas night as honerva, ash and baby Keith waited for Krolia to come out of the small shack. Once she did 'goodbyes' and 'I love yous' were exchanged before she boarded. The altean wiped away a few tears with the back of her sleeve as she held her friends blade of marmora knife close to her chest. The two adults walked back to the porch and watched as the spacecraft lift it up into the air and was soon lost to sight.

" it feels like only yesterday that I found the both of you in that ship..." Ash said wistfully

" indeed... It feels like a lifetime ago."

"I'll be putting Keith to bed are you coming in?"

" i'll be in, in a few minutes." She replied not taking her gaze away from the night sky.

"All right."

Ash walked back inside leaving the altean to her own devices. She looked up as she began making her way towards a certain spot out in the desert. It was somewhere not too far off from the small house and in the direction of the blue lion. She scanned the area for a while trying to search for something then at the corner of her eye she saw a soft green glow. Honerva walked towards it, nelt down and saw a little girl in case in a light green emerald. 

She gently picked up the glowing stone and as soon as she did, it shattered in a burst of white sparkles. The little newborn baby yawned and opened her eyes. They were a light green color and shined with curiosity. The Baby small tuft of hair was a honey Brown color. She was wrapped in a small fuzzy green blanket. The child squirmed before one of its hands reached out for her ears.

The white-haired altean chuckled softly as she made her way back to the house then her smile faltered. She gently took the little girls small hand into hers and squinted at her wrist. She could barely see the word, but it was their glowing softly.

" well... I'll be, Keith is your soulmate... Who would've known."

The little girl giggled before shoving her fist into her mouth. Honerva Side, she had to tell Ash. it was going to be a long night.

Honerva Side once more as the little girl began to fall asleep. "Two down three to go..." She murmured before opening the door.

 _‘What could possibly go wrong?’_ She thought


	3. of loss and growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We skip a few years, and we basically get a little more information about our two favorite future paladins.

**Six years later~**

Apparently a lot of things can happen in just six short years.

Keith and Katie as honerva called the little star fairy got along to the alteans relief. Throughout the past six years the two had gone to school together. Katie's mind being exceptionally intelligent for her age. Katie would often help Keith with any school assignments that he had. Around the time that the two were five years old she began telling them about Voltron, the blades and a little of the war... Though she was vague on that part, knowing that these two were not old enough to know about such things.

Honerva also told Keith personal stories about who his mother was and that he was half alien. She also told Katie that she was a fairy and the little girls excitement was infectious. Keith was also excited to learn that he was part alien though he kept a calm demeanor. It wasn't until later on as she was passing the children's room, they refused to sleep in separate rooms so they had one to their own.

The raven haired boy and honey blonde haired girl were jumping on their beds laughing and smiling at one another talking about how awesome it was that Keith's mom was half alien. They were also talking about Voltron, the Lions and the blades. Honerva smiled to herself knowing that she was doing good taking care of these children. As for Katie, she'd adopted the little girl as her own.

Keith had began calling her aunt nerva. She liked it...

Though it did saddened her a bit as she took care of the two over the years along with Ash. She couldn't remember her own son lotor, she did not know for certain if he was corrupted by the quintessence field or not. He was taken away from her far too soon... She had to keep up her act during that time, to not raise suspicion.

One day the two came back home looking frightened. Honerva was in the small kitchen that she had added a year after the two children came into her and ashes lives.

Keith's Red hoodie was up while Katie had her little arms wrapped around her own zipped up light green hoodie.

"Keith got cat ears and a tail!" Katie exclaimed then a little more quietly she added. "And I got... Wings..."

She stopped and stared at the children for a moment before going down on her knees being at eye level with them. She reached out for Keith's hoodie pausing for a moment. when the little boy didn't move away she slowly pulled it down to reveal purple fluffy cat ears.

Honerva touched one of them and it twitched in response. "What about the tail and the wings?" She asked

Keith had a sheepish expression on his face, his cheeks turning a slight shade of red before he turned around. Katie had a sheepish expression as well, but she didn't blush as much. 

The little girl took off her hoodie to reveal light green shimmering insect like wings that touched the floor.

Then Keith's purple fluffy galran tail popped out of his pants. The long fluffy purple tail waived back-and-forth.

Honerva was slack-jawed at the site in front of her. She was **definitely** not expecting this! Alright, she was expecting this, but it was still shocking. Her mind then began to wonder, thinking about the possibility of some of her husband's fleet coming towards this still new planet. If he attacked then most of the humans would be defenseless, including Keith and Katie.

She knew that the blades didn't start physical training until much later with their cadets, but she wasn't taking any chances with her husband somewhere else in the galaxy.

She nodded standing up and saying. "Your training starts today... As soon as dinner is over."

"Umm what about our homework?" Asked Katie unsure as she and Keith both turned around and looked up at the older woman.

Honerva's pointy ears twitched in amusement. Leave it to Katie to remind her and Keith of their school assignments.

"Don't worry about that you'll have plenty of time. First things first we need to make sure that you do have control of your other halves. I don't want bad people coming and taking you away from me... Even if they do come, they'll have to go through me and your dad."

The two 6-year-olds looked at one another unsure before looking back up at their aunt and motherly figure with huge smiles on their faces. 

Honerva knew that they were ready for their next steps in their journey to becoming paladins. But first there was the matter of dinner, homework and then training.

* * *

**1 month later ~**

Honerva Stared at the grave before her tears dripping down her face. Her white hair was in a ponytail and she had disguised her ears to look like a humans round ones. She was wearing a simple Black long sleeve dress her hands placed on Keith and Katie's shoulders as they held one another's hands tightly.

Ash had died while trying to save a young woman from a burning house. He succeeded but at the cost of his life. Ash was a big part of all of their lives... Now he was gone.

The two kids dressed in black stared blankly at the grave in front of them. Honerva knew what losing a parent felt like. She had lost her mother at an early age and when the destruction of Altea happened... She was even more devastated knowing that her father was gone as well.

She looked down at the two children as they began walking away from the cemetery. If she hadn't already been a legal guardian to Katie she was now with Keith and it was some thing that she was grateful for. She couldn't imagine the young strong silent boy being moved from orphanage to orphanage. That probably would've changed his character... Who knows maybe he would've found out about his galran Heritage later on when the paladins were all already up in space.

She would support and help Keith as well as Katie during these hard years ahead.

* * *

**6 years later ~**

The altean scientist watched as Keith in his full galra form fot and trained with his mothers blade which he had activated about two months prior.

She glanced briefly at Katie who was trying to transform into a unicorn... The little girl wasn't having any luck. She could transform into a swarm of Pixie's, one Pixie, a tiny version of her self with her wings, a griffin which had surprised her greatly nearly giving her a heart attack... Figuratively not physically.

Honerva knew that this was one of the many mythical creatures that Katie desperately wanted to transform into. She even wanted to transform into a Pegasus or to Keith's delight and her slide horror a minotaur!

A **_quiznaking_** Minotaur of all things!

That was one of Katie's top main goals... After mastering how to transform into a unicorn that is.

Ashes death was still more or less fresh in all of their minds, but during the past six years they had all learned to cope with it. Honerva insisted on having Keith get some therapy which he be grudgingly agreed to as long as Katie went with him which she excepted.

Keith for the most part has been coping well though it was best to not mention his father's death. The future red/black paladin had long since learned how to control his galran Side, though his temper was a whole other level... Especially when it came to older kids teasing, taunting or just plain bullying Katie.

She side half closing her eyes still paying attention to both children... Somehow. She waved her hand and the illusion that was Keith's opponent tackled him to the ground.

" you have a larger opponent Who excels you in strength and mind. What should you do if you cannot shake him off or trick him?" She called out.

Keith thought for a moment before kicking the illusion in the chest and standing up panting. Honerva nodded knowing that the two were already starting to tire. They could push their limits another day right now they needed to eat dinner, do their homework and get to bed.

Katie half way with her unicorn transformation side before returning back to her normal state. Her green eyes showing that she was exhausted as she folded her wings inside of her body. Keith shifted back into his human form and his blade returned to It's knife form. He placed it on the back of his belt before walking inside followed closely by Katie.

Honerva knew that these two had a long day ahead of them, they were going to have a Garrison official come to the school.

* * *

**A Little later 10 minutes before bedtime~**

Keith stared at the ceiling of his and Katie's bedroom. The young girl in question walked in, dressed in her long sleeve silk light green nightgown with a green hat to match. Her bare feet patted gently across the wooden floor as she made her way towards her bed.

" I wonder who's going to come over tomorrow." Katie said sitting on her bed.

Keith turned his head facing her. "Hmm, me too, I just hope Randy doesn't bug you again." He hissed

Katie blushed slightly seeing the fears protect us shining in his dark violet eyes. Her motherly figurehead explain to her a few weeks back that Keith was her soulmate... And that was all she needed to confirm her ever-growing feelings for the boy.

"Umm, Katie why are you staring at me? Do I have some thing on my face?"

In response to this she threw a pillow at him which he caught easily. Keith threw the pillow right back at Katies bright red face. She fell back on her bed laughing.

"Hey, no fair." She giggled

"Is to." He said Keith sat up and swing his legs onto the side.

Katie set up placing her pillow back in it's usual spot. "OK, back to the topic at hand." She laughed. " you keep Randy away from me and I'll make sure James doesn't rub your ears the wrong way."

Keith ground, he and James Griffin never got along for some odd reason. That's not to say James wasn't a nice kid it was just that... Well Keith couldn't find a good enough reason to not like James... But... He just couldn't be around the boy for too long, less he lose his cool.

"Anyway," he began wanting to change the subject. " Who do you think the other paladins are? I mean sure there's you and me... But aren't you just curious about who is going to be our teammates?"

Katie smiled her Green eyes gleaming with curiosity. "Yeah, I've been wondering that for the past few days or so... I just hope it's nobody... Too annoying."

Keith snorted. "you're gonna end up eating your words later."

She rolled her eyes, but still had on a sweet smile. "If we ever meet any other paladins and one of them turns out to be a flirt you have my full permission to punch them on our first meeting with honerva, OK?"

" you've got yourself a deal you cute hacker."

Keith clamped a hand over his mouth his face going bright red. _‘Did I just say that! Oh Great!’_ Katie was blushing just as hard as Keith. She looked up at the usually quiet boy in front of her. Keith was... Flustered? Katie had never felt this emotion from him before or seen it.

"S-so... You think I'm cute?" She squeaked

Keith stared at her then blurted out. "Wha, no I think you're beautiful!"

* * *

Honerva Who was listening outside of the children's bedroom couldn't help, but smirk. She shook her head sighing inwardly.

" I better intervene before this gets any more worse. Besides why do I get the feeling that tomorrow they'll be settling this matter... In a very special way. My instincts have never been wrong before so why should it start now?" She said to herself before making her presence known by opening the door fully.

"All right you too bedtime!" She called out cheerfully pretending not to have overheard the end of their conversation.

The two 12-year-olds turned and nodded, their faces beat red before looking away. Without another word honerva closed the door and walked to her own bedroom. Katie and Keith got into bed and turned off their lamps on their nighttime desks and went to sleep.

Honerva smiled slightly as she got into bed reaching for a book on her nightstand and opening it to a certain page. The book was black with silver glitter on the front and back. The title was a reflective gold material in cursive which red, _**How a star fay falls in love, the signs, symptoms and actions** _by _Zoe dare_

**When a star fairy falls in love with their significant other the signs can vary. They will be able to sense their spouses feelings, later on their spouses will be able to do the same. When the fairy and significant other are ready to admit their feelings things can get a bit out of hand. If it were a male fairy falling in love with a different female species for example, then the mail would have to rescue the female from another fairy and prove their worth.**

**Now if it were a female fairy, it will be a little more trickier. The female will unfortunately experience a traumatizing event before their lover can admit their feelings. This one happens if the female is smaller then the mail, no matter the strength and courage of the small female fairy they will be dependent on leaning against their significant other, in times of fear or distress.**

**Though a star fairy fitting this description is rarely seen, and the significant others whether they be male or female shall be over protective of the smaller female and vice versa. Whatever strength their lover may possess such as intelligence, the fairy will possess an instinctual sense of battle and combat.**

Honerva stopped reading, those few characteristics did match Keith and Katie to a T... She _didn't_ like what she just read. What sort of traumatizing event would Katie go through? The two looked as if they were ready to blurred out something to one another before she entered their room.

She placed the book on her nightstand and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day, unknowingly honerva had no idea how much tomorrow would change all three of their lives. Katie and Keith especially.


End file.
